


Of Romeo and Juliet

by TrashyNerdork



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, PLANNED POST SEASON 2 PRE SEASON 3, au-cannon divergent, none of that klance teasing bs, real lancelot, that is very important to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyNerdork/pseuds/TrashyNerdork
Summary: Lance X Lotor post-season 2 fic that me and a friend planned and I decided to write despite the new cannon.{Discontinued}





	1. Chapter 1

Shiro was gone. Just gone. No sign of him and no activity from the black lion. The paladins insisted that he must still be out there and so the Blade of Marmora separated from voltron to regroup and continue their attack on the Galra.

“This is ridiculous! We know he’s still out there so why don’t we just go find him already!” Keith complains as Allura prepares them for more training exercises with their lions.

“You know why; we haven’t the slightest clue as to his whereabouts and without the ability to form Voltron it would be beyond foolish to just charge through the Galra empire demanding answers. We need to train so that you are strong enough to fight as individuals first.” She explained, showing clear strain on her patience.

“Oh come on! The Galra are weak and confused, now is the perfect time to charge in and demand answers! You guys are with me right?” Keith dragged the others into the argument.

“Yeah, no. I’m _still_ siding with Allura. You can argue as much as you want but if you really want to get Shiro back then we need two things; strength and a lead, neither of which we have.” Pidge replies with a slight eyeroll. Prominent bags outline her hazel eyes, accompanied by a strong slouch and constant death glare.

“Yeah, sorry, my position stands.” Hunk states, turning away from the conversation to stay out of it.

“Lance?” Keith seeks, hopeful that _someone_ might side with him.

“Oh- this again? C’mon Keith, we’ve been through this a thousand times, if we just run in like you then we’ll all be killed and boom: no more voltron.” Lance makes wild gestures while he talks and teases.

Keith gives a huff of frustration before a sigh of defeat and acceptance. With that the training continues on, practicing fighting styles, lion formations, and overall bonding.

 

“Seriously, Keith. You need to stop being so hot headed, we all want Shiro back but we can’t risk dying in the process.” Pidge says pointedly as they begin walking their separate ways. There’s a pause of silence.

“What if we find a midpoint?” Lance mumbles. Keith’s face lights up with hope and Pidge groans, rolling her eyes. Lance, now realizing he has everyone’s full attention, continues his thought. “What if we raid smaller Galran outposts and like, hack them for information. Then instead of blindly charging in, we’re sneaking in and gathering intel.”

“Lance you’re a genius!” Hunk exclaims.

“I am?”

“He is?” Pidge and Keith question in unison.

“Yes. Because like Keith has been saying, the Galra empire is currently in a state of chaos. With Pidge’s skills, gathering information from small outposts should be easy! And then we get information about all sorts of things including, but not limited to, maps of the empire and information on not only Shiro but Pidge’s family as well.” He pauses and they all watch Pidge light up with energy and excitement for the first time since Shiro disappeared.

“Plus, I would say that joining together under a common cause would count for some great bonding~” Keith adds.

They agree to call it a night and to start formulating plans in the morning.

\---

Allura paces frantically back and forth, still in her training suit and hair slightly falling out of her bun. Coran walks in and pauses in the doorway, taking a moment to assess the scene before him.

“Princess, are you feeling alright?” He asks, face riddled with concern.

“I’m fine.” She states, now slightly biting her thumb. “It’s the paladins you should be worried about.”

“What do you mean?” His concern only deepens.

“Haven’t you noticed? Pidge hasn’t slept a wink in weeks and that’s causing disruption in her bond with the Green lion. And I don’t know what’s going on with Lance but he hasn’t been bonding as well with the Blue lion lately either. And everyone is constantly fighting! They need a leader amongst them but with Shiro gone indefinitely no one wants to take over.”

“Well that’s a problem now isn’t it. Have you tried confronting them about it? It might be easier to simply talk it out.”

“Yes, you’re right. I suppose even if they don’t open up then at the very least they’ll know I’m worried and here to help.”

“There you go! Now it’s late, off to bed with you~”

“Alright, goodnight…. _father._ ” She whispers the last part. In the dim lights she misses Coran’s expression.

“Goodnight, Princess.” He gives a warm smile before returning to the work he was doing before.


	2. Chapter 2

“You want to do  _ WHAT _ NOW!!?” Allura exclaims.

“Gather intel.” Keith states, staring her down a little.

“Ok Keith, chill it with the death glare.” Lance motions in between the duo. “It’s the best of both worlds!”

“Yeah!” Hunk chimes, “Possible information on Shiro and Pidge’s family, further hurting the Galra Empire,  _ team bonding. _ ” he lists to emphasize their point.

“AND,” Pidge pushes forwards and pulls out a data pad, “I’ve not only charted  _ where _ we’re going to attack first but we’ve already pieced together a plan of attack! All it needs is your approval.” She grins hopefully.

Allura sighs and looks at the data pad, flipping through their battle plan. Her expression increases in interest as she reads further. “This just might work.” she says, still looking at the pad.

The four of them let out little victory cheers.

“You’ll really let us do it?” Keith asks, eyes sparkling.

“Yes. Besides, I have a feeling that if I said no then you’d all do it anyways.” she laughs.

The two spend a moment staring at each other fondly.

“Ok! Well if the plan’s been approved then we have work to do!” Lance claps his hands together loudly and turns heel straight out of the room.

 

\--

It’s all going according to plan.

Is what could have been said five minutes ago.

The plan was simple: Pidge goes in to hack the systems along with Keith who would serve as a lookout. Hunk and Lance would provide a distraction and cause general destruction in select areas.

However, the Blue lion simply shut down before Pidge and Keith could even reach the control room and he ended up stranded on the other side of the outpost with the Blue lion back at the castle. Lotor and his forces just  _ happened _ to have been on the  _ one _ place they  _ almost randomly _ decided to attack and  _ of course _ Lance was the first to run into them.

“Looks like you’re all alone little blue~” Lotor teases. As this is their first time meeting, Lance can’t help but hesitate to appreciate his excellent hair care and gorgeously smooth accent- strictly objective observation of course.

Lance does his best to keep his distance, he got lucky and ran into Lotor when he stood without his little entourage, his bayard is meant for distance and not close range, lucky thing he has a shield to combat his opponent’s sword… Or at least he did. Lotor strikes another near unpredictable slash with his sword and Lance only just manages to defend himself, at the cost of his shield. The blow was just such that it missed the shield and hit the armor around it and, using a move Keith taught him, disarms Lotor by twisting and throwing said piece of armor across the room.

Lance laughs triumphantly before being hit directly in the face with a strong punch, sending his helmet to the ground. Lotor takes the opportunity to throw Lanc’s bayard across the room, leaving them both unarmed. Lotor makes a move for his sword and is forced back by a gut-punch from lance.

The two of them continue their fist fight, not noticing that they’re slowly drifting into another room. Lance ignores the distant screams from his helmet in favor of attempting to get the upper hand. He drops into the splits and swings his legs around, tripping Lotor, before flipping back to his feet in a way just such that he roughly kicks Lotor into a console of controls in the process. He pinns Lotor down and lets out another triumphant laugh, now positive of his hold on his opponent.

The door sealing sounds behind and they both lean to look at it. An automated voice sounds overhead in an incomprehensible foreign language and Lotor’s eyebrows knit together in confusion.

“Where the qui-” He’s cut off by the escape pod jolting out of it’s station and launching into light speed.


	3. Chapter 3

Lance blinks away the dark haze at the edges of his vision. He sits up slowly and brings a hand to his pounding head.

A disgruntled yelp from a few feet away catches his attention.

There stands Lotor, space suit torn to shreds and bleeding from many scrapes, only some of which came from their actual fight. He is elbow deep in a control panel in the side of the crashed Galra pod, scowling and the smoking machinery.

“Woah, woah, woah, woah, Where are we!?” Lance stumbles to his feet shakily.

Lotor looks over at the fumbling human and sighs with deep frustration. “I don't know. I've never been anywhere near this system but apparently the natives call this place 'Earth’.” He rolls his eyes, returning to his attention to the wires.

Lance freezes and looks around them; tall lush trees, soft green grass, the distant sound of running water, visible snowy mountains, even the familiar calls of songbirds.

“Oh QUIZNACK I’M HOME!” Lance cries, throwing himself back on the ground and rolls in the grass. Lotor narrows his eyes quizzically at the giggling human. “But wait!” Lance sits up with a start, “I can't be here, I need to be up there.” He points to the sky.

“Yeah well that makes two of us,” Lotor groans throwing himself on the ground in defeat after yet another explosion in his face. “Unfortunately, unless we can obtain a craft from this planet we’re stuck.”

“Yeah no dice, Earth hasn't even managed to leave this solar system yet.” Lance groans, throwing his head back. “But can't you like- fix this is thing?”

“If I could then I wouldn't be here.” He scowls.

“But like- if you had stuff you could???” Lance suggests.

Lotor sighs, “Yes, perhaps if I could scavenge parts from your primitive technology I could  _ theoretically  _ get at least to a more advanced inhabited planet.”

“Alrighty then!” Lance swings to his feet, “I propose a truce! I get you earth stuff, keep you hidden from people who wanna dissect you, and make sure you don't die in general; and  _ you _ fix the pod and get  _ both _ of us back to where we need to be. Bing-bang-boom this never happened.” Lance sticks his hand out.

Lotor stares at his hand for a long moment before shaking it.

 

“Alright, first things first is making a set up; this is probably going to take a while so we'll need shelter that can also hide the pod.”

Lotor bordley points to a large cave behind them.

“Oh sweet, that's perfect!”

They spend the next hour pushing the pod into the cave.

“Ok now, we need to find a town or something to buy some camping supplies, obviously I have to go alone because frankly you are way obviously not human.”

Lotor lets out a long, exaggerated, sigh. He stares Lance dead in the eyes as he changes his skin tone to a paler version of Lance’s. He then raises an exasperated eyebrow and gestures to his face before pointing at a rather obvious town in the distance.

Lance takes in a deep breath and coughs into his hand a little, “Good-yes-perfect, let’s just-gooooo.” He begins the awkward march through the woods, Lotor trailing exhaustedly behind.

 

They make it into town, receiving more than a few looks from its inhabitants as Lance makes a beeline for the nearest clothing store. He grabs the first things that look like they’d fit, a trendy crop top and jean shorts for him and a tank, flannel, and leggings for Lotor. He also grabs two pairs of tennis shoes and a pair of sunglasses before setting them on the cash register and pulling out his old wallet from beneath his armor.

“Well hey there boys, what’s-uh, what’s with the beaten up costumes?” The cashier asks nervously.

Lotor looks ready to speak when Lance jumps in front of him-

“We’re from out of town, came out here on a camping trip to do some filming for an elaborate cosplay video- it’s kind of an inside thing within our group so you wouldn’t know it- and, as you can see, we got a little caught off guard.” Lance speaks with fluent charisma and excited hand gestures, quickly exciting the cashier as well and they engage in a conversation as Lance weaves a tale for who they are and how they got there. Lotor raises an eyebrow, impressed with his sudden competence. 

Having paid for the clothes and created their story, Lance drags Lotor to a convenience store where they change clothes and Lance continues his charisma streak and asks about what stores are around and if there are any scrap yards.

“Well our little town here is pretty off-map, we mostly just get hikers and photographers out here- as well as the residents of course- but we have a decent scrap yard out at the edge of town. A couple artists started it a couple years back so we could get rid of junk and they could get materials, don’t see any reason they wouldn’t let you use it for your little project.” The burly manager says, veguly gesturing down the street. “As for camping supplies, I’d say your best bet is the general store down the way.”

Lance thanks him for the information and drags Lotor along once more to the general store. Lotor begins to process the flurry of strange culture and as a result looks a little dazed as Lance grabs camping supplies and some food and pays for it, once again chatting up the cashier.

“We’ll need to set up camp for the night so we can check out that scrap yard tomorrow,” Lance babbles as they walk back towards the cave, both of them weighed down heavily by grocery bags, “Assuming that we’re in this for the long haul due to Earth’s low-tech, I’ll need to get a job so-”

“Where did you get the currency of this planet?” Lotor asks, his mind having finally caught up to him.

“Well for your information I’ve had this the whole time. Hunk and I were going for a night on the town when the whole Voltron thing started for us.” Lance starts to look a little on-edge, “Not that you’d care but I held onto it because it reminded me of home- somewhere I couldn’t be because of  _ your _ war.” Lance says, spite dripping from his scowl. He trudges a little faster ahead.

Lotor readies words of retaliation but lets them die on his tongue and instead lets out a long, quiet sigh,  _ ‘It’s not going to change a thing.’ _ he whispers to himself before picking up the pace a little to catch up to Lance.

 

Lance sets up a fire near the mouth of the wide cave, a decent distance from the pod. He makes a fire pit out of stones he collects from the surrounding area and fills it with fallen branches and kindling before lighting it with a match box, as he does this he blabbers off tales about his day as a boy scout and camping with his family as if they’re previous intraction hadn’t even happened.

Lotor sits on his bed roll wracking his brain on his present situation.  _ What’s with this planet? Why haven’t the Galra been here yet? Who is this blue paladin? Why did he trust him enough to make this deal? What is with this culture? _ Millions of questions run rampant through his mind too rambunctiously for him to grasp any answers himself.  _ ‘Maybe I should just  _ _ ask _ _ him.’  _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to our other heroes, didn't think that I'd simply gloss over them did ya?

“Where's Lance?!” Keith shouts with sudden concern over the comms as Pidge copies galran files to a flash drive.

“Something happened with blue and he ended up on the other side of the base, but that was fifteen minutes ago, he should have- gAH- he should've made it to you guys by now!” Hunk shouts back with growing concern.

“What's going on down there? Lance are you ok?” Coran chirps in on the comms. They all fall silent, waiting for a response.

“Lance, respond!” Allura commands with urgency.

To all of their horror, Lance's comm is silent.

“Pidge hurry up, we need to find Lance and get out of here!” Keith says, tensing at the thought of losing another teammate.

“Working on it, just a few more ticks.” Pidge urgently sprawls across the keys one last time before quickly tearing the drive from the system and runs up to Keith.

They nod to each other short in confirmation before opening the doors and scanning the hall for more guards.

“Coran, do you think you could track Lance through his helmet?” Keith asks.

“I've found his signal and am sending you his location now.”

“Got it. Let's move Pidge.”

The duo rush the halls, taking out whatever guards remain in their path as they charge to Lance's location.

“Uh, guys? I don't know why but some sort of pod dislodged from the base, it's gone now- immediately sped out of sight- just… letting you know?” Hunk stutters over the comms.

“Probably just some wimpy general trying to save his own skin, we'll worry about that later.” Coran responds.

“Yes, let's focus on all of us making it out if here for now.” Allura agrees.

“We're coming up on his location now.” Pidge reports.

They slam open the doors a little too recklessly and are greeted with the sight of two helmets abandoned on the ground. The blue Bayard on one side of the room and a Galran sword on the other, the space in between littered with shattered chunks of armor and splatters of blood.

“What the hell happened!?” Keith growls, equal parts rage and horror.

Pidge says nothing but holds a death grip on Keith's arm, neither having consciously realized that they were holding onto each other.

“What's going on? Did yo-” Allura is cut off by Keith when he takes his helmet off.

“LANCE! LANCE ARE YOU IN HERE!?!” he shouts desperately, wading through the muddy atmosphere of dread.

He picks up Lance's fractured helmet and bayard. He stares at them in his hands momentarily before resuming his search.

“Keith… Keith we need to go.” Pidge says slowly, obviously willing her voice not to crack. “Hunk says reinforcements are on the way, we have to go.”

“NO! Not without Lance, we-!”

“WE NEED TO GO!” She doesn't even try to hide the quiver in her voice as she firmly tugs him back to their Lions.

He inhales sharply, rubs away the globs of saltwater that had formed under his eyes, and violently shoves his helmet back on. He firmly ignores the yelling from the comms and instead hyper focuses on getting him and Pidge back to the castle. They pass more guards but Keith is running too fast and cares too little at the moment to take care of them.

They quickly get back to the castle, Hunk following in suit, and manage to make a jump just as the reinforcements arrived.

Keith numbly stumbles to the control room where Pidge is already sobbing on the floor next to Hunk who is very distressed and confused.

“Keith where's -” Allura starts, she cuts herself off as he gently sets down the items in his hands. 

Allura steps forward and catches Keith as he crumples to the ground. The two cling to each other, Keith sobbing into Allura’s chest. Tears well in her eyes as she processes the situation.

Hunk has now put two and two together and bawls, hugging Pidge close.

Coran takes a deep, careful breath. He bites down on his lip hard enough to taste metal. He pulls the pairs into one big group and hugs them all close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw; I feel that I need to clarify that there is NO KLANCE in this fic! Sorry if that upsets some fangirls but I like to think of their relationship as brotherly (Keith would def shank a bitch for kidnapping his bro) instead of romantic.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Lotor rises to the sound of sizzling and soft humming. Lance is perched by the fire pit, a pan with some form of Earth food cooking inside over it as he taps his foot to a catchy tune.

“What are you doing?” Lotor asks, sounding slightly groggy from having just woken up. He tries to untangle himself from the tank top that had managed to get disheveled in his sleep just such that his chest is exposed.

“Making breakfast.” Lance replies simply. He then looks up and takes in Lotor’s appearance for a moment, “Do you ever not look like you just stepped out of a magazine?”

“I’m going to ignore that last part in favor of asking what the quiznack is  _ that _ ?” Lotor points into the pan.

“What? Bacon and eggs? It’s Earth food- get used to it.” Lance begins moving the food from the pan to a pair of plastic plates from mess kits they bought yesterday.

“Wait- eggs of what?”

“Wh- oh I get ya- they’re from an earth-creature called a chicken but we just call em’ eggs.”

“So there’s only one species on your planet that lays eggs, how do you reproduce?”

“Well yeah other things lay eggs but- wait a SECOND. Are you telling me you came from an egg!?!?!?” Lance exclaims.

“Yes??? How the quiznack do you humans-”

“WOAH! No no no no no. I regret every life choice that lead to  _ THAT _ conversation.” Lance shoves a plate towards Lotor and aggressively bites down on and egg on toast. “And you’re on Earth now- the word is  _ Fuck. _ ” he states, desperately trying to change the conversation.

“Fuck? What does that mean?” Lotor asks, not quite yet ready to consume the earth food yet. “It is quite fun to say though, has a certain power to it.”

“And that’s the magic of it, it’s Earth-lingo equivalent of quiznack but it’s more fun to say.” Lance punctuates his sentence by chomping down on a piece of bacon.

Lotor squints in thought. As much as he would rather discuss the numerous profanities of this foreign planet, his stomach makes its stance clear. He reaches for the egg perched on a slice of toasted bread, it looks more familiar than the bacon. He takes one bite, and then another, and another, and so on until it’s gone. ‘This is better than anything I’ve ever had before!’ Lotor thinks, trying to savor the flavor whilst fighting the impulse to shove as much of the food as he can into his mouth. Once he finishes that part of the dish, he easily finds the will to chomp down on the bacon and is absolutely  _ delighted _ by the way it opposes and compliments the flavor of the egg so well.

Once finished, he looks up to see that Lance has already wiped down and stowed away his plate and is now stretching at the mouth of the cave.

“Alrighty! You go check out that scrap yard, I’m going to go apply for a job.” Lance waves with two fingers and shoots a wink before taking off in the direction of the town. Lotor watches him for a moment as the rising sunlight flashes across Lance’s skin from between the trees. He eventually manages to pull his sights back to what needs doing. He cleans his plate and stows it away with the rest of his mess kit before walking towards the town, nearly forgetting to change his skin tone but remembering just as he leaves the cave.

With a considerably clearer mind than he had yesterday, Lotor takes in his surroundings. A soft breeze and shady trees obscure the heat of the singular, brilliant sun. The sky is infinitely blue, infrequently interrupted by wisps of white fluff. The planet is quite beautiful and has a naturally serene energy to it.

“I might actually enjoy it here.” Lotor mumbles wistfully, a smile tugs at his lips before falling into a frown, “I can’t get distracted.” He scolds himself, picking up his pace a little.

 

He eventually finds his way to the scrap yard and begins to take inventory of available technology, realizing quickly that having Lance here to tell him what these things actually did would be extremely beneficial. He is fumbling with a large circular mechanism with little more than some wheels, an unidentifiable spinnable set of hairy mechanisms, and an old piece of paper taped over it reading ‘Destroy at all costs!!!’.

He’s in the process of attempting to identify the device's purposes as well as the box of fuzzy hell spawn toys staring into his soul that it was sitting on top of when-

“Boo!” A human girl jumps out at him. She has a mess of red-ish blonde curls falling from a braid tossed over her shoulder. Her wide, goofy smile raises her plump, freckled cheeks into her green eyes. She wears a thin-strapped romper with a tye-dyed pattern and a pair of white sneakers with doodles all over them.

Lotor jumps back a little at the sudden appearance and instinctively moves to hold the object in his hands as a weapon. She looks at his hands and her mouth twists into what is clearly a restrained snicker.

“Haunter roomba weapon, classic.” She shoots a pair a finger guns.

Lotor looks down at the ‘roomba’ and chuckles lightly at it, “Yes, or it would be a classic if I knew anything about this culture. My apologies, my name is Lotor.”

“It’s all good my dude. Name’s Fawn. I’m guessing you’re from out of town?”

“Yes, I suppose you could say that.”

“Well fun cultural tidbit; that right there is a vacuum.”

“....You people have very strange cleaning units.”

“The idea was that it would clean the floors even if you’re not there but they didn’t do their job very well. Some dudes got emotionally attached to them and, well, yeah.” she shrugs.

“Alright then, what about those.” He shifts the roomba to one arm and gestures to the box of hell spawn.

Fawn’s face goes dark and she pulls a lighter from her pocket. “I thought I had finished those bastards off years ago…” she then proceeds to pour a mystery canteen of liquid that was previously hidden by scrap on the creatures that suddenly light up with demonic screaming and wriggling. She lights them on fire and salutes them with only her middle finger. Fawn draggs Lotor from the horrific scene without a word.

\--

 

Lance is heading back to the campsite when he spots a fire already lit in the cave, which makes sense, it is getting pretty dark. “So Lotor, how’d your day go-oooooooo???” he drags out the last word, being at a stunned loss for the sight in front of him.

Lotor sits criss-cross on the floor surrounded by several microwaves and computers at various stages of being broken down, all of this in front of an old red wagon with various other electronics including what appears to be the singed carcass of a furby and a roomba with several knives taped to it.

“Hello Lance, my experiences today were rather fun~ How was yours?” He says nonchalantly.

“It was fiiiiiine…. Would you care to embellish, just a  _ little _ on how the  _ fuck _ you got some of this stuff?”

“Well I was in the scrapyard and I believe that I made what you would call a friend!” Lotor smiles with almost childish delight.

Lance takes in a breath, brows furrowed and a hand raised, ready to question further before simply looking down in defeat. “Yeah, y’know what, sure.” He moves to the groceries and adds what he bought today before taking what he needs and moving back to the fire and situating himself to prepare a meal.

The pair sits in silence for a while, occasionally interrupted by Lotor’s inaudible grumbling followed by him trying to keep his hair behind him as opposed to in his face or in the appliance. After a while he gives up and shoves the hunk of junk aside and leans back.

“So how’d you do with finding a job, however that works here.” He asks, looking more for a distraction than anything else.

“Well I did get a job. We’re lucky too, normally I’d need a resume and to apply online but then I’d als-” He takes one look at Lotor’s puzzled expression and sighs, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Basically I’d need a ton of paperwork that I don’t exactly have access to. But we got lucky because this is a small town of small businesses with more travelers passing through than working residents.”

Lotor looks puzzled still, “Is this all normal for your society?” He asks, looking curiously at the stars just outside.

“Well… Yeah.” he scoffs, “What, not enough grey uniformity and destruction for you?” Lance scowls, making pointed eye contact.

Lotor looks painfully back at Lance for a moment before breaking eye contact and silently going back to breaking down the microwave.


	6. Sorry Yall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long for a reason :p

Ok so I'm really sorry you guys but... I'm not gonna write any more for this. Honestly I had some good Ideas n' stuff but I just- couldn't write them the way I wanted to. And now I'm kinda ducking out of the fandom as well. Too many toxic people and the show itself is a real let down in recent seasons for the complex ideas they have neglected to include in their story.

BUT for this fic me and my bro Kenny were up at like, 3 am a couple days after season 2 came out when we came up with this story idea, and with it we wrote out an ENTIRE BULLETPOINT LIST OF THE BEST AND MAIN POINTS TO THE STORY!!!!

So since I'm not gonna write the full story; here's that list for ya' :)

  * Shiro is missing (in the astral plane)
  * Blade of mamora splits off from voltron in order to re organize
  * Hinted self-conflict w/ lance (driving a wall between him and blue)
  * Lance’s light jealousy about keith/allura
  * Voltron team raids galra ships for information on shiro (and matt & sam holt)
  * Lance and Lotor fight their way onto an escape pod and launch themselves into space
  * Lance and Lotor land on earth (utah?)
  * Lance buys clothes and make-up for him and lotor with money he had from earth for disguises while they fix the pod in order to get lotor off of earth
  * Lotor is confused by the dynamic of earth (flirting n’shit)
  * Lance explains shit to lotor 
  * Meanwhile the voltron gang is far too overpowered and forced to retreat
  * After leaving keith notices lance’s absence and everyone else freaks the fuck out
  * Voltron gang believes lotor kidnapped lance
  * Keith stays up late at night trying to ask the black lion about shiro
  * Hunk notices Keith’s lag and tries to help
  * Pidge throws herself into her work trying to find her family, shiro, and lance
  * Allura comforts and relates to pidge
  * Black lion flies off with Keith (red lion and zarkon are fucking pissed)
  * Black lion is trying to bond w/ Keith just enough to get him onto the astral plane to save Shiro
  * Meanwhile, Lance and Lotor get the pod functioning and leave earth
  * Lance and Lotor land on _____ (a planet that freed itself from the Galra) to refuel
  * Both Lance and Lotor are rejected by the citizens (Lotor is badly injured taking a hit for Lance, arm cradling bonding moment)
  * Lance and Lotor are taken in and helped out by Venus (Nyma’s twin sister) and Pluto, a brother and sister who understand their situation.
  * ((side quest: find Nyma and convince her to go home))
  * Lotor sees and hears of the horrors of the galra empire 
  * Lance and Lotor part ways (Lotor gives lance a friendship bracelet)
  * Black lion takes Keith To meet Lance’s pod halfway
  * Lance and Keith exchange stories (Lance alters his story to leave out Lotor)
  * Both travel back to the castle of lions where everyone is waiting for Keith
  * Everyone believes black lion is choosing Keith now
  * Red is DONE WITH KEITH’S SHIT and goes to claim Lotor as her paladin
  * Lotor goes with willingly and acts for the sake of his image
  * Lotor shows up at the castle Lance and him shout cutesy nicknames and jump into each other's arms
  * The others are FUCKING CONFUSED
  * Coran: in shock - Allura: being restrained by Hunk - Keith: pushes Lance off of Lotor and holds a knife to to Lotor’s throat - Pidge: hanging off of Keith’s leg in a failed attempt to prevent violence
  * Lance calms everybody down a bit, but everyone is still on edge and sceptical
  * (Lotor sleeps on Lance’s floor)
  * Night 1: Lance introduces Lotor to Kultinager (bonding moment ensues)
  * Gang heads to the Balmera to see if learning how the balmerans connect to the balmera will help them to communicate with the black lion in order to find out what’s going on
  * (Hunk X Shay ensues)
  * After training one day Lotor helps Hunk and Pidge build a game console for Pidge’s game and bonding over video games ensues
  * Balmera training results in finally getting answers from the black lion about Shiro n’ stuff
  * Keith pulls Shiro back into “reality”
  * Coran states that before they jump back into battle, he needs supplies to repair the castle after all that its been through
  * Space mall adventures now with Shiro, Lotor, and Allura 
  * Just as the paladins leave the mall and unload in the castle, Zarkon’s fleet shows up (alerted of prince Lotor’s whereabouts by Varkon (best mall cop))
  * Lotor stands up and fights back against Zarkon, finally earning Allura’s trust
  * In the battle Lotor is fatally injured and Lance can’t get to him before Zarkon and Haggar take Lotor away
  * Lance is devastated and the others swear to find a way to get him back
  * Hagar uses her powers to take over Lotor’s mind
  * Lotor is now under the forced control of Hagar and Zarkon
  * Team voltron comes up with a plan to save Lotor (but surprise bitch, he ain't in control)
  * Zarkon sends Lotor to kill Lance (b/c zarkon is an asshole and is all like “if he can’t beat one weak paladin then he ain’t no son of mine and he don’t deserve power”)
  * Lance and Lotor fight it out while Zarkon and Shiro fight b/c fuck ye (the others are being swarmed by galrans and are all like “wtf is going on?????) ((lance is crying the whole time just dodging attacks and trying to snap Lotor out of it))<\-- his helmet had long since been discarded by that point
  * In a final desperate attempt to bring Lotor back, Lance throws himself onto Lotor’s sword and kisses him
  * The shock (and tru luv) brings Lotor back into control just in time to return Lance’s kiss and look into his eyes one last time before Lance passes out and Lotor cries out at the loss of Lance (he think he ded)
  * Lotor’s cri make Shiro turn around like “wut?” and he freak cuz L A N C E
  * Zarkon takes the opportunity and fucking beats the shit out of him
  * Pidge hacks into the security and sees the throne room (where da battle @) and is just like “oh shit!” and alerts Hunk (who was already searching the castle for Lance and Shiro b/c they weren't responding)
  * Pidge blows up the control panel behind Zarkon and Hunk uses it as a smoke screen to pull the others out
  * Shiro is injured but can still run, Hunk is guiding them and providing cover fire, Lotor is bridal carrying Lance and following closely behind Hunk
  * They all get back to the castle and GTFO
  * SOMEONE (*cough*Coran*cough*) FINALLY checks for a pulse and they like “oh shit Lance still b alive!”
  * Lance is now in healing pod b/c he got rekt (Shiro is in one too but not for nearly as long b/c he ain’t as rekt)
  * Lotor stays by Lance’s side the whole time
  * Hunk brings him food and insists that Lance wouldn’t want him to starve (now he won’t die, good.)
  * A few nights after the rescue Hunk, Pidge, and Keith bring a shit ton of pillows and blankets as well as a movie
  * They all create a nest of warm fluffy blankets and enjoy the movie until eventually they all fall asleep
  * Allura walks in to find them all asleep and (does da mom thing) turns off the “tv” and pulls up the blankets to tuck them all in and stands in the doorway for a moment, just glad to see Lotor finally getting some sleep, before going back to her own room to get some sleep
  * Bonding shit happens
  * Cutesy ending scene w lance and lotor looking off into space, holding onto each other and lance asks “so what now?”
  * Continued?????



 

Note once again that this was written around 3 am and has not been revised since :p

Hope this brought some peace to those unhappy about the discontinuation of this fic, thank you all so much for all of your love and support, Love you guys <3<3<3


End file.
